Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune
by Haunting Shadows
Summary: This is my versin of Rick Riordans The son of Neptune. RandR. I will update every monday and if i miss one i will update next week.
1. Prologe

**Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune **

**By Haunting Shadows**

**Prologue**

**Words: 1,351**

**Annabeth Pov (Story will mainly be in Percy's) **

**Disclaimer: everyone knows the drill.**

**Please review. Constructive criticism wanted. I changed the end.**

**This Chapter is inspired by Snow Patrols Chasing Cars.**

A freezing breeze hit me, I shivered and I pulled my jacket closer around me. The ocean was choppy tonight and I could just imagine Lord Poseidon would be angry with Hera for demi-god-napping his favourite son. The sea wasn't green tonight but grey and I wasn't quite sure whether that was a good thing or not. On one hand it would have been nice to have a reminder; even if the ocean could never be as deep as his eyes as to what they looked like. On the other that might have made me depressed enough to jump into the ocean if it looked like Percy's eyes. Percy. It brought me physical pain to even think his name. I know I sound like a stupid Aphrodite girl. But then again I had good reason I thought as I stared out at the ocean I remembered the last time I'd been out here. With him...

Flashback

I laid on the sand feeling it between my toes, this might seem weird to anyone who's been to New York in the winter, but this was camp half blood and the weather was nice unless one of the Olympians was very and I mean very pissed. The moon was brilliant tonight, in the cloudless sky, a beautiful smattering of stars dotted that endless obsidian sky. I heard the soft crunching of sand beneath feet. I didn't turn I knew who it would be. There was a soft sound as he sat beside me, for a minute neither of us acknowledged the others existence on this lonely spot. No one else in the entire camp ether came here because they all knew this was mine and Percy's spot. I felt the cool brush of his fingertips trail from my jaw to my temple. Before threading through my hair and running them through it. His palm finally settled on my cheek his thump stroking lightly. I turned into his palm my eyes half closing, to be met by his. Those eyes deeper then the ocean. Filled with so many emotions, the dominant being sadness. It was six months to the day since the end of the war with Kronos. Six months since so many heroes had died. The day had been a day of mourning and that had been why I went there. Of course I should have known he would have the same idea. I smiled him with his hair as dark as a raven wing, apart from that one grey streak and his perfectly tan skin. I looked back to the moon.

"Beautiful" Percy stated simply.

I smiled and rolled over to make a remark about how Artimis was an eternal maiden to see him gazing at me. The words died in my throat. "Kiss me Annabeth." He murmured.

I frowned. As much in that moment I loved him and wanted him and needed him. It just wasn't like Percy to ask. He would usually just have kissed me. Almost as if he could read my mind he began "Annabeth you have to understand. I need to know these past six haven't been a dream that we did defeat Kronos. That you didn't die that I'm not dead. That I'm not just a weirdo locked up in a mental asylum. Because quite frankly that's more plausible then everything that's happened to me and you. We saved each other more times than I can count. You're the person that saved me from the Styx. I know now that if I had become a god I would have just faded like Pan because you wouldn't be there beside me wise girl. I love you more than you can ever know. So kiss me Annabeth"

All I could do was nod meekly; I was terrible with emotions even worse than Percy usually was.

He leaned down and kissed me at first it was a soft, tender and loving kiss, it didn't stay that way for long soon it became fiercely passionate yet at the same time he remained incredibly gentle. I felt our body's shift so he was hovering over me; our body's pressed up intimately, his hands on either side of my head and mine in his dark, overlong locks.

The kiss continued to build until I had to pause for air; he just kept kissing down my jaw my neck, before he tugged lightly on the hem of my t-shirt.

My eyes widened in shock "We can't" I protested weakly even though I wanted this as much as him, I was cut off by him sucking lightly on the skin beneath my ear.

"I know" he said, before going back to kissing my lips "but when has that ever stopped us before" he was right. For once. So I let him take my t-shirt off. The dominant memories of that time was the pain that he took away, the pleasure he replaced it with, the love he gave me and it was like he gave me a piece of his soul to keep safe. I was more than happy to give him a piece of mine in return and I knew I could never be whole without him again. I hoped he felt the same way.

After that he helped me get dressed, treated me so gently and tenderly it was like I was something so fragile he thought I would break at any second. I remembered a random phrase I'd read the gods know where, it went 'why is it before making love you help each other get undressed, yet you don't help each other get dressed? It's because no one gives a dam once you're fucked' I smiled lightly to myself. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you" he replied not I love you to which he might have just said because I said it.

Then the reality of what we did hit me "Percy we didn't just do that. I mean demigods c-c-c-ant do that without protection or or or" I was hysterical by this point.

"Annabeth shush" he said as he looked me straight in the eyes. "We'll deal with that when it comes to that, right know you need to go back to your cabin, it's late" He glanced at the moon low on the western horizon. I nodded and turned and ran up the beach. I turned back to look at him he mouthed the words "I love you goodnight my Anna" I smiled and happy tears came to my eyes. I turned knowing I could face anything as long as he loved me and was by my side. "I love you seaweed brain" I mouthed back. That was the last time I saw him.

Flashback over

Tears streaked down my cheeks, not happy ones this time.

"Annabeth" I heard a voice say. I turned round to see a blurry image of Piper "Oh Annabeth" she said and came up to hug me, "We'll find him Annabeth"

I looked up and whimpered "That's not it Piper" her eyebrows furrowed "I'm pregnant"

"Percy's" she asked clearly shocked. I just nodded. She looked shifty "Annabeth i got a dream fro my mum. She said that we needed all the gods to be united. She said she had already started with a a joining of wisdom and waves. We gotta get you to the big house" she finished looking like she wanted to run for the hills.

"I'll be a minute" I said. She looked at me for a moment before taking off towards the big house. I had convinced myself not to stab the messenger (Piper) but the next time i saw Aphrodite not to mention she was next on my list to make statues for. Shed be in for a suprise.

I looked out to the ocean to see it greener then I ever had before and I could almost imagine he could see and hear me when I said "I'll find you Seaweed Brain and by the way Aphrodites mine." then I turned and walked after piper as a sea breeze lifted my hair and caressed my cheek.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I changed the ending of the prologue now enjoy.

The Son of Neptune

Chapter 1

Words: 1,605

My teacher has nine heads.

My day started out normal, well compared to the rest of the day. It starts when I wake up with someone throwing water on me and me getting soaked, which I found incredibly weird, another thing I found incredibly weird is the fact that I found being wet incredibly weird. Didn't I shower or take a bath or something. Well at the time I thought that would explain why I wasn't used to being wet. It was at that moment I realised I really didn't know if I showered or bathed or whatever. Which got me thinking what did I know? A little voice in the back of my head said not a lot. Another said if I was thinking it must be the end of the world that one sounded like it belonged to girl. Anyway the moment I was rudely awakened my hand jumped to my pocket and grasped a pen, as I leapt up into a defensive crouch.

"Jesus Christ almighty" yelled a shocked voice. I saw a girl about my age (I think seen as I don't know my age) she looked about sixteen and from the looks of it she was a couple of inches shorter than me her eyes were a shade of sapphire and her hair the colour of wheat. Elfish was the way I would have described her and something about her appearance mad me sad. I didn't know her. I also had the strangest urge to say Jesus was not almighty and would everyone stop going on about him because he was just one among millions. Weird I know but hey I had a feeling I was experienced with weird "Well are you gonna stare at me all day or help me up, Perce."

Apparently she knew me. "Er. Yea sure here you go." And as an afterthought I added "Who are you exactly?" Her eyebrows scrunched up a look of confusion on her face I was pretty sure that that look would be mirrored on my face. She looked cute like that with her eyebrows scrunched up and bottom lip puckered. I felt wrong thinking that it was wrong to think that so wrong that I wanted to hit myself. I didn't though because I didn't think it would do much good. But the main reason was I didn't want to look stupid.

"Don't start that again Percy, you fooled us with that two months ago. That was before you got here Angela, but he had everyone believing it. Well everyone except Mr. Keane he never really liked us I don't think that Euan Fields was fooled either. He's always watching us you know its creepy." He finished I stared at him he reminded me of someone I definitely didn't like. He was pudgy with a mop of blond hair, eyes that where purple with burses beneath them to match. That's about when the smell hit me. He smelt of heavy alcohol and I felt sick.

"Are you sure he's kidding Dennis. He looks serious" Angela looked me up and down. That's about when I looked at myself I was covered in sticky red stuff that smelt like the kid, I think Angela had called him Dennis, I was wearing a faded orange t-shirt that might once have had something on it, but now was to washed out to make out what it once said, old faded denim jeans, sneakers and leather necklace with four clay beads.

"Of course I'm sure Angie; you should know you're the prank queen around these parts, you also can get anything anyone wants. For the right price of cause" he said airily while waving around a bottle of that red liquid I was covered in. Wine I thought another thing I thought was Dionysus which made no sense at all.

"I told you not to call me Angie, Dennie and the wine your drinking I stole it from Mr. Keane. He won't be able to trace it back to me and I won't be taking the blame so id shush and not call me that or I'll tell him who drank it" Dennis who was probably my age too visibly paled though his skin still looked botchy.

"You wouldn't he'd kill me" Dennis stated simply managing to keep his composure. Just.

"Ok so I wouldn't but I would prank you endlessly for the next month" she threatened doing that weird thing when people waggle there finger in front of your face when they scold you I mean seriously. Why?

He lost his composure "That's even worse the way you prank" he practically screeched sounding like a strangled cat. Not that I've either strangled a cat and know what it sounds like. At least I don't think I have. It was at this point I turned my attention back to the raging argument and interrupted having no clue what they were going on about.

"Look I really don't remember anything. Who you guys are? Anything! And where the Hades are we?" id worked myself into yelling by the end and they stared at me stunned and I could even detect a little fear in their eyes.

"Percy I'm Angela your best friend and that's Dennis your frienemy" I just stared at her what the Hades is a frienemy and why do I keep saying/thinking/whatever what the Hades? I mean isn't he like Greek God or something? She sighed and tried to explain "a frienemy is someone who is your friend when you need each other for something or have a common goal but at all other times is your enemy who you constantly try to get one up on."

"Oh" was my brilliant answer.

"I'm currently one up" boasted Dennis. I did not like him one bit.

"No you're not Percy's beating you remember he tricked you into diving in the lake and its currently cold because you know its winter" she shrugged.

"You still haven't told me where we are" I muttered as I looked around we were in a clearing surrounded by giant redwoods with a clear blue creek running through surrounded by golden sand the only thing was that the place look trashed empty beer bottles littered the ground and there looked to have been a fire. Scratch that there had been a fire a large circler area of charred grass.

"I forgot about that. Any way where in the grounds of little creak high boarding school for the troubled, California, that is the little creek" on the last word she gestured to the creek on the last word. Looking at the creek calmed me but it didn't erase the sense of for boding the word California had put into me. That word meant one thing to me get away you don't belong here. Ok now I'm going insane.

"I seriously don't remember anything" I said Dennis snorted at that at which both I and Angela gave him death glares.

"Well last night there was a huge party curtsey of Dennis over there" she tried I shook my head

"Awesome party" came Dennis's voice.

"Shut up" Angela yelled "anyway we three got so wasted we passed out out here and the others left us?"

"Sorry nothing" I replied "Maybe if you told me things like my last name and where I come from"

"Maybe. So your last name's...

... You know I don't think you ever told me. Anyway you're from...

... well you're not from Cali."

"You know I don't think I know you or him and I'm not lying" I was worried and freaked out know.

Dennis snorted "yea right, you're a good actor I'll give you that but seriously give it up it was good the first time but now"

"I'm serious" I practically shouted.

When the echo of my voice finally died down enough I heard snapping twigs and voices "But sir there probably back in the dorms why would they be out here" I turned to Angela Euan fields she mouthed.

I went back to listening "well Mr. Fields we will see about that"

"Mr. Keane, sir, wait" I heard Euan practically beg. Then to people came through the trees the younger (I assume Euan) was walking funny almost trotting.

Mr. Keane (I assumed) smiled a smile which made me tense up and get ready to charge or flee. ADHD I thought. Wait I have ADHD. Anyway though he said "demi-gods all alone and the new one smell's delicious. Prepare to die demi-gods I'm hungry and I'm ancient that's what Keane means you know I've never been defeated that's why I'm ancient I'll be here long after I eat you demi-gods I'm a nine headed hydra" know as he had his rant he changed into a huge a huge scaly nine headed lizard. Hydra my mind corrected. Well how does that help? I asked myself it doesn't I thought. Scatter I heard someone yell for all I know could have been me. It was at this point I realized I was still holding the pen. I had the strangest urge to uncap it. I'm sure squirting ink in one of its face or writing on it would just make it mad, but hey. So I uncapped it and there was a three feet long bronze sword. I stared at it for a moment we all did. I then raised my head and saw eighteen hate filled eyes staring at me at which point I did the stupidest thing I could remember doing which admittedly wasn't hard I only remembered the past thirty or so minutes. Anyway I charged the hydra point blank.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to all the reviewers. I am not Rick. Please Review. Enjoy.

The Son of Neptune

Chapter 2

Words: 1,581

The only way is up.

So as I was saying I charged a huge apparently undefeated monster without a second thought for my safety. In fact there was one thing on my mind it wouldn't be undefeated when I was done with it. I battle cry was released from my lungs as I raced towards said hydra. Of course its battle cry was so loud and mighty it practically knocked me off my feet. But I kept running towards it the middle head lowered staring directly into my eyes. It hissed opened its mouth wide and shot a plume of fire straight towards me now that was too much. I couldn't leap left there was four heads waiting to snap me up there same thing on the right. There was one way out of this. And that way was up. So I dived onto the triangular head and started to slide back down the long scaly almost slimy neck. It was obviously shocked because it snapped its jaws shut and lifted up its head reflexively. This of course sent me up into the air. I saw sky and thought that I wasn't supposed to be up here. I somehow, don't ask me how because I don't know, I managed to flip and land on my feet.

"Whoa" I said then turned around fully intending to yell to the other how did I do that? But all that came out of my mouth was humph. That was probably because on huge scaly hydra tail had hit me in the chest and sent me flying into the air. Where sky and earth got mixed up and I got very dizzy and confused to what way was up and what was down. Before I came toppling back towards the ground. I hit a tree. I know what you're thinking he crashed into a tree. I did not. The tree deliberately moved to get in my way. I'm pretty sure they can do that or at least I'm sure that some part of them can move. Anyway I hit my chest and then proceeded to break of load of its boughs as I came crashing back to earth. I wasn't hurt thought thank the gods for that. Gods? I guess the hydra thought I would be out of it because it hadn't turned around to confront me. Then again I wasn't much of a threat I'd dropped my sword. You know when I'd been of flying through the air and crashing into trees that moved to get you.

When I finally managed to stagger to my feet, muttering "By Zeus's beard" I saw two Dennis', two Angela's and two Euan's fighting an eighteen headed hydra.

When I say fighting I mean Angela jabbing at it with a stick and saying "back back". Euan playing reed pipes and dodging heads by leaping around like a mountain. And Dennis running around screaming were all gonna die (really helpful that kid was gonna drive me mad). The whole thing was weird. I shook my head. When my vision went back to normal and I could think as well as see straight, I immediately jammed my hand into my pocket and took out the ball point pen. Huh. Guess it always returned to my pocket or something.

I uncapped it and doing another stupid thing yelled "Hey Keane." All of the monsters nine heads turned to stare at me "I have a one way ticket to Tartarus. You're welcome to take it." For all of you who would be as stupid as me in a similar situation it is not a good idea to annoy a monster already bent on killing you. In fact it's a plan that would get first in an unworthy of Athena plan contest. If there ever was such a thing which I highly doubt.

Any way the Keane Keane roared in rage spun around catching Euan with its tail and sending him flying into a tree must have been harder then I'd been hit because he was out cold. Anyway massive beast charging at me I figured I was best to get somewhere I had the advantage so I ran towards the stream. Before you ask how this helps it was a sort of instinct. Water was good water was my friend. But of course it looked like I turned tail and ran which mad the hydra give of a victory roar and charge right at me. How a thing so messed up could run so fast made no sense to me. As I approached the stream I heard a hissing and glanced back to see puddles of what looked like acid. This made me run all the faster and I felt as if I was a child of Hermes running from the scene of the crime. Now where did that one come from? My very messed up mind, which remembers random names, random facts and how to insult itself, came up with the Stoll brothers. I wonder who they were. Around this point I was about to plough headfirst into the creek. So doing the thing a normal person in a normal situation was I jumped it. Now I swear the earth moved and a ridge just big enough for me to catch my foot on appeared. This of course resulted in me doing a face plant in the dirt. I rolled over and spat out a mouthful of the foul tasting stuff. Just to see the hydra bearing down on me.

With one clawed foot in the stream.

A familiar tugging in my gut and the stream froze. The Keane let out a screech as its momentum made it topple over and smack a few of its heads. Of course it didn't hit the middle one which spurted fire and melted the ice. No that couldn't happen I wasn't that lucky.

I knew I had made the water do freeze. So as the hydra melted the ice I concentrated on the liquid which felt so familiar but in my opinion did not have enough salt. A column of icy water shot up and wrapped itself around the middle neck pulling it down so that the hydra let of an annoyed roar. But as much as it tried to lift its head it couldn't. I paused for one second to think I knew, don't ask me how I just did, that I could not cut of its heads that would just make things a hell of a lot worse. I had an idea a stupid idea that would probably get me killed. But I thought it would probably work out okay. Maybe.

So anyway I ran up the things snout causing fire to shoot out of its nostrils and singe the hair on my arms. I continued down its long neck till I reached its broad puke green back. Here goes nothing was my first and foremost thought so anyway I brought down the sword. A sudden cloud of yellow dust, a smell of sulphur and nothing beneath me I did it was my first thought was the second was Tartarus as I fell the few feet towards the ground. I stood up and looked around assessing the damage. The trees around us had shattered boughs everywhere. There was more than just one circle of charred grass on the ground which had holes that were smoking from where the acid had hit. The place was covered in smelly yellow stuff that had once been the undefeated nine headed hydra. I had faced worse I knew that I just didn't know what or when. That's when I noticed Dennis and Angela crowding around him. I also noticed he had got hooves where fake feet had been knocked off and horns poking out of curly brown hair.

"Food" he moaned.

I laughed at that and the other two looked at me like I was insane. "Don't worry he's gonna be fine" I said.

"And how do you know that" Dennis sneered at me. Which was strange.

"Because he's a satyr and he's talking about food" I replied not really sure what I was on about. They just stared at me as if I was completely mad. I just shrugged as if this was common knowledge. Euan came around "is it gone?" we all nodded, "good they've been hunting it for a long time."

"They've?" asked Angela.

"Camp Rome." Euan stated "the Keane Keane is. I mean was a cowardly monster. Praying on weak demi-gods or ones who didn't even know what they were. He was said to be from the time of Terra, or mother earth. He was clever enough to avoid generation after generation of demi-gods. Clever and cowardly, strange for a hydra who are usually dumb and, well there not brave just stupid and arrogant. He'd probably of gotten us if you hadn't killed him. I'm guessing it was you considering your covered in monster dust and are holding a sword. Who are you by the way?"

After he finished his long winded speech I answered the only way I could "I have honestly no idea. I swear it on the Styx" thunder boomed.

"Seriously. Well maybe someone at camp Rome will" he said with a frown on his face.

"How do we get there?" I hopped up holding out my hand.

He took it and as he pulled himself up said "no need there already here" he pointed to a golden chariot pulled by two pearly white Pegasus.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to all the reviewers. I am not Rick. Please Review. Enjoy. Sorry about not updating last week. I was skiing in Austria. R&R.

The Son of Neptune

Chapter 3

Words: 1,631

C map Omer

I watched as to people in golden armour stepped of the chariot and stood side by side. Then they began marching towards us and I mean marching. Knees same height as hips, check. Back straight, check. Rectangular, blood red, large shield, check. Gold tipped spear, check. Helmet, check. Me slightly intimidated, check. They were about five paces away when they stopped and the larger one said "I Bobby Phillips, son of Mars, Praefectus Castrorum of the first legion, command you undetermined demigod to place down your weapon and step forth" there was only one word in my mind that mind at that minute and that was _what! _

So anyway I did something else stupid I said "English please" Plain, simple, stupid thing to say to two heavily armed people.

The guy gritted his teeth narrowed the pig like eyes I could see through the slits in his helmet but replied in all fairness rather nicely for what my mind said was a son of Ares not Mars. "I said drop the damn weapon boy and step forward. For the sake of Jupiter I will not be addressed as such." As I said nicely for a child of who ever this Ares was.

"Ok" I drew out k once again probably not the best idea in the world. So I capped the sword, riptide my mind corrected. Shoved it back in my pocket and walked cautiously forward ready to spring away at any given moment.

That's about when Euan struggled to his feet. I mean hooves and stuttered out "d-d-d-did y-y-you s-s-see th-that b-b-b-Bobby" that was a lot of suturing. He must be really nervous. I wondered why for about three seconds before I found the answer.

"Quiet you impudent faun you should be grovelling at our feet in thanks of our saviour to you. I should feed you to Lupa's pups for this" Bobby snapped at him.

I was pissed you didn't talk to anyone that way not even someone who was half goat so I basically yelled at him "hey you don't talk to people that way and what are you on he's a satyr not a faun"

One cruel sneer and evil chuckle later he boasted proudly "I think you'll find I can talk to anyone anyway I want and do whatever I want. Where were going I'm the third highest high ranking so I can do pretty much anything I want. Including having you on stable duty for the next decade when we get back" I really felt like running him through with riptide.

That's when Angela decided to but in. I mean it's ok for me to get in trouble I'm pretty sure I could handle myself but I didn't think she'd be able to put up with whatever they were gonna put her through if she pissed him of. "Look Perce here just saved us and I think you should show him a bit of respect. After all he's killed something that you've been hunting for thousands of years"

He narrowed his pig eyes even more if that was possible and the right one twitched. Talk about creepy. "Faun he killed the Keane Keane." Euan nodded meekly he was shaking more than if he had been swimming in Antarctica. That actually sounded quite fun I might try it some time. "Perhaps you are not so bad. However you still need to learn some manners. Respect is always given to your superiors, in the first legion. What I find strange is how old you all are for some strange reason Lupa's made the Minerva cabin create a cabin for all the minor gods and goddesses and all the demigods have been claimed by their"

It was about then I interrupted him and said "thirteenth birthday, and I'd bet they've found a way of telling them where they are" this time his eyes widened probably out of shock.

They moved then the shorter one who I assumed was a girl because of golden locks and smaller stature moved behind me and pulled a dagger from somewhere and placed it in front of my neck so the blade just touched my skin. It didn't hurt and I wasn't scared that she would sink the blade in which was pretty strange. All thoughts but dude breath mint went out of my head then because Bobby got right up in my face then "what do you know about that! By Pluto tell me!"

"Would you back of or I won't tell you anything" I said. To be quite honest I sounded bored like I couldn't care less.

He motioned for the girl to come to his side when he took a few steps back. "Yes. Of course. It's just not even Lupa knows why they've been claiming there children. She doesn't know why she was commanded to make cabins for everyone. We need that information"

He was being nice-ish so they really must need this info "well" I began he nodded eager for me to go on everyone was staring at me now the girl, Bobby and Euan eager. Angela curios and Dennis well bored. "I can't remember much I barley know my own name. I mean I can't even remember my last name. But what you were saying I just knew. Last year there was some sort of deal" my head started throbbing and I began to pant but I could fight through it I'd faced worse pain I knew that. I licked my lips before continuing "a deal. I think I made it. It was after a fight. No a war. Something about how something or someone rose and how to stop it from happening again" it was around this time I was panting like Mrs. O'Leary on the solstice, I was wondering who she was when I dropped to my butt on the ground taking huge gulps of air I looked up into his face "that's all I remember and I could be wrong it's so fuzzy and it hurt to try to remember"

He was studying me intently and I was worried I'd done something really wrong.

"Who are you?" questioned the girl.

"I'm Percy. Who are you?" I replied cautious. I couldn't remember them but that didn't mean we hadn't had contact before or that if we had we were on good terms.

"Gwendolyn, daughter of Apollo, one of the Tribuni Angusticlavii of the first legion and I think you need to come with us." Bobby nodded and motioned for us to follow him. Euan ushered the other two towards the chariot that Gwendolyn and Bobby were heading to. Angela was asking a load of questions and Euan was trying to explain it would all be explained when they got wherever they were taking us. Dennis was whining he'd dropped the wine that apparently had been some of the best he'd had in the last month. I on the other hand was watching the yellow dust swirl and coil into a clump from some instinct grabbed a handful of the stuff and headed over to the creek careful not to step in smoking holes or on burning fire and bits of broken glass. Even though I was quite sure there was no point. When I finally reached the bubbling brook I let the sand fall from my hand into the water which then congealed around it before freezing into a block of unmeltable ice. Soon as I did this the whispering sound of the dust behind me stopped I turned around wishing for the stuff to fly away a fresh sea breeze hit my face. This caused me to blink and I watched as the last trace of smelly yellow stuff disappeared amongst the trees hopefully it would be taken to Tartarus.

"Percy come on" a voice said next to me. It shocked me so much that I spun around pinned whoever had said it to a tree my arm pressed against their throat. It took me a moment to realize it was Gwendolyn and I was choking her. As soon as I realized this I dropped my arms and she gasped for air. She straightened up just as I was getting worried. "Good reflexes, you'll need them where were going" I just raised an eyebrow at that. "Most people are good at camp but there's those of us like Bobby who won't trust you especially when they find out you know something about everything that's going on" I just nodded they obviously didn't trust me and were just trying to find out what I knew. "Come on Lupa will be worried about us"

"Lead the way" I muttered she turned and smiled encouragingly. When we got close to the two beautiful Pegasus I heard a chorus of lord in my head and knew I had completely lost it but I nodded in acknowledgment to both of them. Then I noticed writing on the front of the chariot the top line in a language that I had no idea about the second in English I squinted for a moment before deciphering C map Omer. "See what map and who or what's Omer."

"It says Camp Rome idiot" Gwendolyn replied.

"Well I'm sorry if I have Dyslexia" I muttered

"One we all do. Two I've been running pickups for three years and I have never, and I mean never heard that one before" she practically sang at me.

I looked at her funny before saying sarcastically "thanks"

"You're welcome" she sang as we hoped onto the chariot.

Bobby cracked the reins, a little harshly, and we took off into the sky. I was a bit scared to be into he sky but being pulled by Pegasus sort of calmed me down as we soared through the air.


End file.
